


breathing the same air

by in_that_winter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Smut, but not really, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_that_winter/pseuds/in_that_winter
Summary: hyunwoo goes on a work trip out of the town for a week, and during that time changkyun isn't allowed to touch himself in any way.-dom!hyunwoo sub!changkyun + (kinda) daddy kink, (maybe) smut, (maybe more) fluff





	breathing the same air

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> the original prompt was: "Shownu/Changkyun + sex tears (M))  
> dunno if this is considered mature, but hey, tried my best. i really don't know how to write smut. sry

changkyun was about to burst.

 

hyunwoo, changkyun’s boyfriend of two years, had left for an important work trip five days ago. the trip was supposed to last a whole week, and even though changkyun had tried to cuddle his hyung as much as possible before he had to leave, he still missed him. also, he was super horny.

 

it had been clear from the start that hyunwoo was the one doing the decision making in their relationship. he was the more responsible one, he was four years older than changkyun, and had been a senior in college during changkyun’s freshman year. 

 

that’s where they had met, in college. changkyun had been dragged into a frat party by his roommate, whom he until this day doesn’t like for any other fact that he’s the reason changkyun met hyunwoo in the first place. that same roommate had made changkyun drink  _ way _ too much, and then left him to get back to their dorm on his own. changkyun had been about to cry on the front porch of that cursed frat house, when hyunwoo had suddenly appeared and asked if changkyun needed a ride home.

 

the fact that changkyun had only made it back to his dorm the next day after first making out in hyunwoo’s car for over an hour and then having the best orgasms (yes,  _ multiple _ orgasms) in his life at hyunwoo’s apartment, was a thing he didn’t tell anyone when their relationship was discussed. hyunwoo seemed to be content with keeping that information only between them two as well. 

 

they had started dating after that first night, and changkyun had moved in with hyunwoo after four months. he hadn’t seen that roommate of his since then, and was happy about it. after hyunwoo finished college he got a job at the same firm he had been working during the summer and changkyun continued with his studies. they had fought a bit during their earlier days, like any couples do. but after changkyun had once, in the heat of the moment, called hyunwoo “ _ daddy!” _ , they had had a proper talk about what their sex life was about. after that they had started experimenting in bed and hyunwoo had started laying out some ground rules.

 

hence, changkyun was about to burst.

 

one of the main rules hyunwoo had laid down - after making sure million times that changkyun was really okay about it - was that changkyun was not allowed to come without hyunwoo’s permission. and for a long time, it hadn’t been much of an problem for changkyun.

 

changkyun hadn’t really thought about the sex side of things when hyunwoo had informed him about the work trip, but when hyunwoo had fucked him into the mattress on their last night together and murmured how he would miss changkyun, it had hit him. he wouldn’t be able to get any release in a week. with how often he and hyunwoo fucked, he was afraid he would get mad after two days.

 

and boy, had he been right.

 

* * *

 

 

“hyung, hyung,  _ hyung _ , just  _ please _ let me come just this once, hmm? i’ll do it quick, i won’t need much”, changkyun begged into his phone, on his knees in the sofa corner he always sat in. 

 

hyunwoo’s answering chuckle was  _ evil _ . “baby kyunggie, you know the rules. no touching, no coming, not without me there to touch you and make you come.” 

 

_ god _ , just the words made changkyun’s poor cock stiffen in his college pants. he whined, biting his lip, and tried to find a way to make hyunwoo relent. changkyun kept his hands strictly away from the front of his pants, but couldn’t stop his hips from moving.

 

“ _ mmhm _ , what if you listen to me jerk off? you could tell me when to come, i just need a release. i can’t concentrate, hyung! i almost asked jooheon to please touch me yesterday, that’s how desperate i am!” changkyun whined and only realized what he’d said when hyunwoo’s good natured chuckling cut off.

 

“ _ kyunggie _ ”, hyunwoo said, and  _ shit _ , the man’s voice was straight  _ sin _ . changkyun answered it with a hesitant “yes, sir?” and when hyunwoo’s answer took a while to come, the younger man felt tears gathering in his eyes. he didn’t want to make hyunwoo angry or disappointed, he wanted to  _ come _ .

 

“what’s the rule, kyunggie?” hyunwoo asked finally, and changkyun answered quickly, trying to appease his hyung.

  
“no touching, sir. no coming without your permission.” hyunwoo praised him with a few gentle words, which made changkyun relax a bit on the sofa, before asking:

 

“and who do you belong to?” 

 

“you, hyung. always you”, changkyun whispered. he did. hyunwoo could spank him, stop him from coming, tease him all day long and fuck him into the mattress, and changkyun would take it all with a smile and a “thank you” afterwards. he’s so lucky to have found such an open minded boyfriend, such a caring hyung who knew what changkyun wanted. what he needed.

 

“that’s right, kyunggie. now, you have two days to go, baby. i’ll be home on friday, after you’re done with school. i promise i’ll make it all up to you, so just wait for a bit longer, hmm?” hyunwoo asked, and changkyun relaxed fully, laying his head against the sofa.

 

“okay, hyung. i’ll try my best.”

 

hyunwoo sounded proud when he praised changkyun, and the younger man looked at the dent in his own pants with a sad grimace. he wanted to make hyunwoo proud, he really did, but how could he do so when his dick didn’t listen?

 

* * *

 

 

hyunwoo was glad to be finally home. 

 

after he and changkyun had started dating during hyunwoo’s last year of college, they hadn't really spent a long time apart. not as long as hyunwoo’s work trip had taken, at least. it seemed like during their two years of dating he had become used to waking up cuddled by changkyun and sharing his days with the younger. no wonder their group of friends called them an old married couple, because hyunwoo surely felt like it.

 

he really missed the kid. the way changkyun welcomed him home after a long work day with a bright smile and a sweet kiss, the way he leaned to hyunwoo while they brushed their teeth together in the morning, the way changkyun looked sleeping next to him.

 

most of all, it seemed, hyunwoo missed the physical side of changkyun. after their  _ talk _ their sex life had changed to the better - not like it hadn’t already been mindblowing before. changkyun was so damn  _ responsive _ and  _ submissive _ that it was a joy to have sex with him. hyunwoo loved how easily changkyun got aroused, how the younger could wake him in the middle of the night for another round, how he would sometimes surprise hyunwoo by welcoming him home on his knees on their bed, already three fingers in and  _ desperate _ for hyunwoo.

 

it had been difficult denying changkyun the release he begged to have, but hyunwoo wanted to be the one giving it to him. he wanted to be there and be the one getting changkyun over the edge.

 

not having sex hadn’t really been something hyunwoo had thought when he had been informed about the week long trip to hong kong. his first thought had been about how he would have to call kihyun to take care of changkyun so that the kid wouldn’t die of hunger when hyunwoo wasn’t there to cook for him, not about what he’s going to do with a kid who is horny all the time and who wants him to fuck him senseless at least three times a day. and it wasn’t like changkyun was the only one who loved having sex, hyunwoo could hardly keep his hands off the kid most of the time. 

 

on their last night together, while prepping changkyun with slow strokes of his fingers while kissing the younger’s lips numb, hyunwoo was already missing the heat of the smaller body under his. he would be lonely during his week in hong kong, probably wishing he was back home every night while trying to sleep in an empty bed.

 

“oh kyunggie”, he had sighed against changkyun’s lips before trying to sate his and changkyun’s hunger. it would be a long week.

 

* * *

 

 

but now he’s finally home. after the plane had arrived he had bid quick goodbyes to his coworkers before getting his luggage and hauling a cab back to the city. he had tried to call changkyun, but the call went to his voicemail. it didn’t really worry hyunwoo, the kid could still be going back home from his last class, or busy doing something else. hyunwoo could take another half an hour without hearing changkyun’s sweet voice because then he will be able to hear it in person.

 

hyunwoo tipped the cab driver because the nice, middle aged man got him back in front of their apartment building ten minutes earlier than he expected. he didn’t wait for the elevator but carried his heavy luggage all the way to their apartment door in fourth floor, where he numbed the pin-code by habit before stepping in.

 

a clean, homely apartment welcomed hyunwoo. the walls were simple white, and had stayed like that when hyunwoo had first moved in. after changkyun had came into his life and moved in with him, they had gotten more color. now there were pictures of them, their friends, landscapes and memories on the walls. hyunwoo couldn’t help but search for one picture he knew would be there, between a picture of winter sea and a white cat - changkyun and hyunwoo sitting next to each other at some diner after a night of karaoke and tolerating jooheon’s off-key yelling. changkyun’s cheeks are flushed, hyunwoo remembered the kid taking a few too many shots, encouraged by minhyuk, that rascal. hyunwoo’s hand is on changkyun’s shoulders, pulling the younger closer. it’s one of the best memories hyunwoo had with changkyun and their group of friends.

 

after hyunwoo had looked at the picture and changkyun’s cute flushed face for long enough, he noticed that changkyun’s shoes were there, clearly lazily kicked off after a long day. so that’s why changkyun hadn’t answered his calls. hyunwoo took off his own shoes and jacket while thinking about the sight he’s sure he would see in their bedroom.

 

and when hyunwoo wandered there after a casual look over their apartment, he found changkyun sleeping, snuggled under their winter covers. hyunwoo couldn’t help the smile that took over his features. changkyun looked so cute, so innocent. so  _ young _ . 

 

without wasting that much time, hyunwoo shrugged off his own sweater before going towards the bed. he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss between changkyun’s eyebrows. he whispered the kid’s name and smiled wider when he groggily swatted hyunwoo’s hands away from him.

 

“just five more minutes… so tired…”, the boy murmured, turning his back to hyunwoo. the older man held in his laughter, watching fondly as the kid slowly got his senses back.

 

suddenly hyunwoo had a somewhat awake changkyun in his arms. 

 

“-hyung! when did you get home?” the kid asked. hyunwoo smiled, tightening his hold on changkyun and petting his back.

 

“just now, kyunggie.”

 

* * *

 

changkyun tightened his hold on hyunwoo, planting his face against hyunwoo’s. finally,  _ finally _ , he was back home.

 

“i missed you so much, hyung”, changkyun mumbled to hyunwoo’s ear. and that he had done. after their somewhat sad phone call on wednesday, changkyun had tried his best to concentrate on his studies, but every time he started studying, his thoughts went back to hyunwoo. his cute eye-smile, that stupidly handsome face of his, those wide shoulders. in other words, the last two days had been torture to changkyun.

 

“oh, kyunggie, i missed you too”, hyunwoo answered, and urged changkyun to lean back a little so that he could kiss the younger. changkyun accepted the kiss immediately, gripping hyunwoo’s shoulders and all but combusting because of it. to say that his boner problem was back in business would be a lie. his cock was way past the boner stage, it was  _ begging _ to get some relief.

 

“hhmh, seems like  _ someone _ has been missing me”, hyunwoo murmured against changkyun’s lips after giving the kid some time to breathe. changkyun whined and pressed his lower body against hyunwoo.

 

“please,  _ please, _ hyung. i’ve been good, i’ve waited this long”, he begged his hyung, desperate and needy.

 

one moment changkyun was on his knees on the bed, safely tucked against hyunwoo, and the next he was laying on his back, hyunwoo leaning on top of him and kissing him leisurely.

 

“yes, kyunggie, you’ve been  _ so good _ . you kept your hands to yourself, hmm? didn’t touch yourself at all?” hyunwoo asked, and after changkyun nodded furiously, attacked his neck, nipping and licking his way downwards.

 

changkyun arched upwards, head thrown back. he was already sweating, cock leaking precum between his legs. he needed it quicker, faster, harder.

 

“shh, baby. i’ll make you feel good, give you a present for following my orders like a  _ good boy _ ”, hyunwoo whispered to changkyun’s ear. the words made changkyun whine louder. hyunwoo usually called him by his normal name, or kyunggie, but when the younger had done something hyunwoo was really proud of, he called him  _ good boy _ . everytime he did, changkyun almost died. it felt so good, so right, to be complimented like that.

 

it didn’t take long after that for them to shed their clothes, the offending pieces of clothing thrown haphazardly somewhere in the room. hyunwoo was quick to lick and bite his way downwards changkyun’s body, first making the younger squirm while licking his nipples. after the two buds were red and achy, he left a trail of kisses all the way to changkyun’s leaking cock.

 

“kyunggie, mmhm, just look at you leaking like that. dirtying yourself”, hyunwoo murmured, large hands gripping changkyun’s hips. the younger squirmed, testing their hold. “let me clean you up, baby”, hyunwoo continued, lowering himself on changkyun. “you can come anytime you want now, kyunggie”, was the last words the older man said before taking changkyun’s rigid length into his mouth.

 

changkyun came almost embarrassingly quickly. he had always loved hyunwoo’s mouth, whatever he did with it. changkyun’s cock being enveloped inside its heat, being licked and sucked… that was his favorite. so no wonder that only after a few minutes of hyunwoo doting on his cock, he was swallowing down changkyun’s come while the younger sobbed in ecstasy, almost screaming hyunwoo’s name.

 

after swallowing all changkyun had given him, hyunwoo let go of the younger’s hips and moved up in the bed to press sweet, if a bit sticky kisses to changkyun’s cheeks.

 

“how was that, baby? good?” hyunwoo asked, fingers following changkyun’s eyebrows, the curve of his nose, his sharp jawline, his cute ears. changkyun blinked up at the man, so lost and overwhelmed by  _ finally _ getting to come, to  _ finally _ getting the release he had been waiting for a week. a week filled with agony and wanting.

 

“oh, changkyunnie, don’t cry, baby. it’s alright, now. i’m here, and i won’t be going anywhere now. okay?” hyunwoo reassured the boy crying cutely underneath him, eyes glossy and lips wobbling. changkyun hiccuped and reached his hands towards hyunwoo, forcing the man to put all his weight on changkyun. the younger sighed and hid his face against hyunwoo’s bare chest.

 

“okay, hyung. i’m glad you’re back home.”

 

“me too, kyunggie. me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> i go by the name of muovipullo in tumblr, come yell at me if you want to.


End file.
